Rubix Cube
by ToTaL aCtReSs
Summary: Each of the Cullen family tries to solve a simple rubix cube. What happens. Who will solve it?
1. Crazy Much?

**All Belong to SM!**

_**Rubix Cube's 1st victim**_

_**Jasper Whitlock Hale**_

JPOV

I sat there staring at the evil cube of death. And it started right back at me.

I grabbed it and again tried to solve it

"STUPID RUBIX CUBE!" I screamed at the evil little creation.

It just stared back at me with an evil glint in its cubes.

"Jazz honey! Please just walk AWAY from the cube." Alice yelled from downstairs.

I glared at the cube and walked away slowly.

The wind blew in the room and it looked like the cube was... smirking.

I grinned and ran back up to the cube.

"Oh it's on!" I said glaring at the cube.

Edward groaned from downstairs.

"Jazz please leave the poor cube along!" Esme whined. That hit a soft spot.

"Oh I'll show you how poor it will be when I am done with the stupid cube." I whispered petting the cube.

**10 minutes later**

Almost done. A couple turns.

**1 hour later**

"STUPID CUBE!" I screamed as I threw it out a window.

I jumped down to see the damage I done to that evil cube.

It was totaly unharmed. The wind blew again. An obvious sign of smirking.

Someone hoppped down beside me.

"Jasper?" A sweet voice asked. Esme.

"HERE! IF YOU THINK IT IS SO POOR THEN TRY DOING THIS YOURSELF!" I screamed.

She looked stunned. "Okay dear. If this makes you happy." Esme said taking the cube from my hand.

Stupid rubix cube. Oh what she doesnt know is she has a date with an EVIL cube.


	2. Pout

**i own...**

**Nothing**

**Nada**

**Zip**

**Zada**

**Zipo**

I looked at the rubix cube and wondered why Jasper wanted me to do this.

I looked at it and started turning it. I got one done, but I couldn't get two.

I sighed. This was quite a bit hard.

I shifted it more, but it didn't help.

I started to get angry. I was determined to figure this out.

I crossed my arms and threw the cube on the bed, pouting.

Carlisle came into the room, trying to hold back laughter.

"It's not funny!" I growled. I usually was never like this.

"No. It's not." Carlisle was still trying not to laugh.

I would to, I guess. I am sitting on a bed, pouting, because I can't solve a rubix cube.

I sighed.

"You try it." I growled, throwing the rubix cube.

He easily caught it and left, leaving me to pout.

**I tried to make it as funny as i could and keep it a little bit in character. The next chapter will be a little...boring, so I am going to add it a few characters in to try to make it as funny as I can.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (This is your Christmas gift from me!)  
**


	3. Keep It Together

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

**Okay, I know you guys don't give a crap about my life, but I got the double special edition Eclipse package or whatever!**

** In one of the behind the scenes Kellan punches Jackson in the head by accident and Jackson says "Well, I think I am awake now!"**

**Another Ashley says about Alice, "She is a dark tinkerbell!"**

**They had another one where Peter says "Now I can walk down the block without feeling winded, so uh, thank you Eclipse, For getting me into shape and teaching me how to pretend kick people's butts, if I ever uh, get into trouble, I'll not how to pretend to kick someone's butt"**

**You guys should by it, it is so dang funny.**

**I am going to use these scenes in here to maybe boost the humor a bit.**

**_Carlisle POV_**

I looked down at the cube.

Why had Esme gotten so mad when she didn't figure it out?

I mixed the cube around figuring out most of it, but not a couple of them.

I looked outside to find the kids.

Emmett and Jasper were fighting, Emmett hit Jasper in the head, harder than normal.

Jasper looked like he was going to pass out.

"I think I am awake!" He yelled, causing everyone in the yard to laugh.

Alice was with Rosalie.

"I think purple is my color, red is yours. Although, I am a dark tinkerbell, so I kinda imagine my color as dark green, but that is Bella's. Well, hers is blue but dark green isn't that bad." Alice explained, Rosalie sketching down the outfit.

Bella and Edward were reading.

And Esme was upstairs pouting.

Edward looked up and laughed, turning his gaze to our room.

I turned my attention back to the cube again before shifting it a few more times.

Okay, this was quite a bit annoying.

I kept mixing it up, again, and again, and again.

I tried keeping to together before walked out of the house, on my way to work.

I picked out another victim.

Rosalie.

**Next one will be fun to write! I need...Hmm, lets go easy on you guys, 6 reviews for another chapter, BTW: New ones. I never said it had to be by 6 different people...**

**:)**

**-Nicky  
**


	4. Any Damage?

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Carlisle tossed me a colorful cube as he drove away, an angry expression on his face.

I looked at Alice, confused.

"What just happened?" I asked.

She shrugged.

We continued our designing.

Soon it was dark out and we had to go inside. If anyone came by, normal people usually go to bed about now, yet we were playing in the yard.

I was wondering why Esme was well...pouting and grumpy. She came down to grab a book before going back to the room.

I'll say one thing,

She was mad.

I glared at Jasper, I knew something made her like that, and I am pretty sure it had something to do with this dang cube.

We all heard the Jasper incident about the rubix cube.

I mouthed an O and looked down, remembering Jasper had told Esme to solve it.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked, a smile spreading across my face.

He glanced my way. I lifted the cube up.

"Wanna try again?" I smiled.

He glared. He hated that cube, every, single, little, part of it.

I laughed and headed upstairs to solve this thing, maybe to end it.

I love my family, I truly do, but I am a sister, I have to make my siblings mad every once in a while.

I shifted and changed the color around.

After a while I sighed and looked at the clock.

WOAH!

I have been at this for an hour.

I sighed, determined to figure this out.

I changed the colors and shifted the cubes a hundred times.

I glared at it. It again, refused to let me complete the cube.

It stayed silent, refusing to be complete.

I tried for a while after that.

Then I lost it.

I threw the cube at the wall.

No damage done to the cube.

I can't say the same about the wall, which had a square in it surrounded by cracks.

Esme wasn't going to like that.

I growled before throwing it at the door, which Emmett just happened to walk in at the same moment I let go of the cube.

It is Emmett in the jaw before bouncing off.

I ran up to it, hoping to see major damage.

"Rose!" Emmett whined, looking at me with puppy eyes. I ignored it.

"Oh shut up." I shushed, checking the cube for damage.

Their was no damage. The thing hit a vampire in the jaw and there was NO damage! GAH!

I growled, remembering Emmett.

At the moment Emmett was rubbing his jaw, I know it didn't hurt him, but...that is just Emmett.

I growled before screaming.

"HERE! YOU TAKE THIS, THIS, THING!" I screamed at Emmett, shoving the cube at him.

He looked confused but took the thing anyway.

I growled at it one more time before running out of the room, trying to get my mind off the cube.

**That was close enough, I leave my room for a minute then I come back**

**You Have Mail!**

**You Have Mail!**

**You Have Mail!**

**You Have Mail!**

**And x100**

**So, I may not have gotten reviews but I did get a lot of favorite stories and 2 reviews so here you go!  
**

**Was that okay? REMINDER: 7 new comments 4 next one. **

**As soon as I get 7 new comments, it will be up.**

**:)**

**-Nicky  
**


	5. Whining

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

_**Emmett POV  
**_

I looked as Rosalie left the room and rubbed my jaw where the rubix cube had hit me.

I looked at it again, trying to figure out what it was supposed to do.

I then looked at what Rose had done to it. 2 sides had all one color and another one was close.

I mixed it out a bit.

It was ever more mixed up then before.

I growled before continuing shifting and moving the blocks.

I was sure it was as messed up as it could get. It won't let me do anything to it.

Including solving it.

I tried crushing it, but it didn't crush. Although, I can't use all my strength, I would hurt myself.

I growled and threw it down the stairs as I came out of the room.

How can this thing survive so much throwing and crushing and have no damage.

I whined to myself, still attempting to crush it.

I stopped and shifted a few times and turned it.

Soon enough I was back to whining. I stomped back down the stairs, Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice were downstairs.

Alice looked up and caught the cube when I threw it.

"It's so mean!" I whined.

Alice glared, pointed to my room.

I turned around and stomped back up.

**:)**

**-Nicky  
**


	6. And The Cycle Repeats

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

_**Alice POV**_

I knew this was coming. Only 3 were left...me, Bella, and Edward. I knew this was going to happen anyway. Who wouldn't?

Back on the subject. Well...Bella and Edward anyway, now.

I walked up to my room, mimicking some of the things my family members have tried.

None worked, not even one.

I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"OH NO! You have it now?" Jasper yelled, stopping in the door, his face in a frown, mixed with horror.

"Sorry Jazz." I said, looking at the colorful piece of plastic and colored stickers.

I quickly re-arranged the colors in many different orders, none worked, none got me anywhere.

I hated this! HATED IT!

I couldn't figure it out, and that was bothering me! A lot! Like, A LOT!

Jasper raised an eyebrow as he felt my emotions plummet down and change multiple times. From Mad, to sad, to really mad, to just plain annoyed and the cycle continues.

He slowly walked out of the room before making a mad dash to the stairs and to his car. He was going to...School? We had another hour before we had to leave.

I growled at the cube, Esme's thought running through my mind.

Nah, Edward would know I was cheating.

Meanie.

I repeated it a few times...the the cube had been thrown at the wall...I Didn't do it...

Eventually, Jasper came up to check on me, Edward following.

"What?" I growled, holding the cube tighter by the second.

I'm sure Jasper and Edward thought I was going to explode.

I feel like it.

I threw the cube at Edward, before storming out of the room.

"Pushy Much?"

**:)**

**-Nicky  
**


	7. Situations

**I do not own ANYTHING! :( Poor me,**

_**Edward POV**_

I didn't need to have Alice's power to know I was next. I was the only one left. I wasn't going to let Bella try to solve this.

She would hurt herself. I will never let her get hurt.

* * *

I growled, low enough for Bella not to hear as we walked into the house. Everyone was in the living room.

I hated this thing.

I clutched the cube hard enough for it to break, I was surprised when it didn't.

I dug my fingers through the cubes, I thought, but it turns out, it didn't even make a dent.

Not even one.

"Let me try." Bella said, reaching for the cube. I moved it away.

"You will get hurt." I told her seriously. Emmett laughed behind me, but I ignored him.

She rolled her eyes and made another move to grab it. I knew she wasn't going to give up.

"No Bella." I told her again. I wasn't either.

She sighed and crossed her arms, pouting. She doesn't do that often.

"I don't ALWAYS get hurt Edward." She argued and grabbed the cube out of my hand when I was distracted.

A few moments later the entire cube was finished. She didn't even peel the stickers.

"Jake had one, we played with it quite a lot when we were kids. We can both do this easily. Well, I can. Jake had...trouble with it. A.K.A. He couldn't figure it out and acted like Jasper." Bella said and handed me the cube back before walking up the steps to my room.

Most of us had either glares, or pouts, and growled. We all got extremely mad because we couldn't figure it out, and she did within 3 seconds.

I looked around the room. Esme was pouting, along with Emmett, Carlisle was trying to keep a straight face (which he failed terribly), Alice was glaring at me and pouting, Jasper looked like he was going to kill Bella, and Rosalie just sat and glared.

My family is so good with these situations.

**:)**

**-Nicky**


	8. Aww!

**NOO! **

**My Rubix Cube story has came to an end.**

**Dang it!**

**I decided to do another story about the Rubix Cube.**

**So..**

**basically I am going to be stuck writing tons more Rubix Cube stories.**

**Now,**

**It's not what u think.**

**Sorry.**

**But it is the Volturi since I am not a big wolf fan.**

**Ok,**

**I change that.**

**I am.**

**I love Seth!**

**It will be called...**

**Rubix Cube Castle Chaos.**

**I think I spelled that right...**

**Anyway.**

**Do any of you watch NCIS **

**or**

**Criminal Minds?**

**(Yes Crystal, I know u watch them both)**

**If u do,**

**YAY!**

**Because I am going to try to do a Rubix Cube story of them to.**

**CM: BAU's Rubix Trouble**

**NCIS: I Hate Rubix Cubes**

**My poor story here is complete.**

**I hope u enjoyed it!  
And for the Volturi one, you should check out Quite New for a better explanation.  
**

**:)**

**-Nicky  
**


End file.
